


Tiny Matchmaker

by childofsummer



Series: The Ways I'll Love You Endlessly [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsummer/pseuds/childofsummer
Summary: Lena just wants to eat her lunch and enjoy a quiet afternoon at the park. Fate has other plans for her though. The Danvers come crashing into her life and turn it upside down in the best way possible.





	Tiny Matchmaker

Lena slams her laptop closed with a huff of frustration. The Board is being increasingly difficult about funding for the children’s hospital and she is struggling to find the motivation to finish the proposal for expanding L-Corp’s medical prosthesis research. She can feel a headache starting to pinch behind her eyes so she carefully lets her hair down from its harsh bun in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. She brushes her hair out with her fingers before checking the time on her watch. She groans when she realises it is already three o’clock and she hasn’t eaten anything since she had breakfast around seven this morning.

A quick glance out the window tells her that it is a beautiful day in National City and she decides that she might as well take advantage of it, because she knows that she won’t be getting anything else done today. She quickly shuts everything down and gathers her purse before making her way out to her assistant’s desk. She lets Jess know that she is finishing up early today and that she should take advantage of an early afternoon as well. Once Lena is positive that Jess is actually going to listen to her she leaves her building and makes her way to a nearby restaurant to get something to eat.

She doesn’t have to wait long to be served and she collects her takeaway salad and smoothie with a smile and a generous tip. She decides to make the most of the good weather so she wanders down to the park and scouts out a quiet spot in the shade of a large tree on a rise, away from the children playing soccer in the open field. The tree isn’t too far from the paved pathway but she still has to take off her towering heels to get there without breaking an ankle. Holding her lunch in one hand and her shoes in the other, she walks slowly to the tree, taking the time to appreciate the feel of the grass underfoot.

Her mother would probably have an aneurysm if she could see her now. Barefoot in the park with her hair floating gently in the breeze, sitting directly on the grass in a $600 pair of slacks. Lena has never felt more carefree. She balances the container holding her salad on her lap and un-wraps the plastic fork that came with it. She munches happily as she watches smiling families run and play and she listens as the sound of children laughing is carried to her with the breeze. She loves being able to sit outside and just be anonymous. No-one knows who she is and no-one expects anything from her. She can just be another random face in the crowd and for just a moment she can forget about all of the pressure that is weighing her down.

Lena reaches for her smoothie and takes a sip as she watches a fit blonde woman chasing down a large golden retriever. She doesn’t notice the approach of little feet from her other side.

Lena feels a gentle poke against her shoulder followed by a soft, “What are you doing?”

She is so startled that she nearly chokes on her kale smoothie and she has to cough twice to ease the burning in her throat. “I’m sorry, what?”

“What are you doing?” The little girls drops down on the grass beside her and looks up at her with big, curious brown eyes.

“I’m just eating my lunch.” Lena responds gently. She doesn’t want to frighten the child and have to deal with any angry parents just after she was finally starting to relax.

“Oh, but it’s not lunch time?” The little girl scrunches her nose up adorably and stares at Lena in confusion.

“Yes, well I missed lunch today, so I’m making up for it now.” Lena smiles and indicates to her mostly finished salad and she has to bite back a laugh at the look of horror that crosses the girl’s face.

“That’s not lunch! My Auntie says that salad is for when we’ve been naughty.” The little girl reaches over and with all of the authority she can muster, gently closes the lid on the container and sits it on the ground like it’s an explosive device.

This time Lena fails at holding back her laughter. This little girl is truly precious. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Audrey and I’m five!” Audrey grins delightedly and holds her hand out, proudly displaying five raised fingers and Lena’s heart melts just a little bit.

“Who are you here with, Audrey?” Lena looks around but she can’t see a single person that seems to be looking for a small child. The only thing upsetting the tranquillity of the park is the blonde and her dog, both of which look like they have taken a dip in the pond and are now being reprimanded by a striking redhead.

“My Mama and my Auntie and Sunny.” Audrey informs her seriously.

“Do they know where you are?” Lena asks as she watches Audrey start pulling at random blades of grass.

“Yeah, Mama had to chase Auntie and Sunny and she told me to wait ‘til she got back.” Audrey shuffles closer to Lena and starts poking curiously at her watch.

“Will your Mama be mad that you came to talk to me?” Lena allows Audrey’s curious prodding of her jewellery and she hopes that her mother comes back sooner rather than later.

“Nah, Mama says that if I’m ever by myself to wait in the same spot so she can find me again and just don’t talk to strangers.” Audrey moves on from examining Lena’s watch and moves to see what kind of smoothie is in her takeaway cup, frowning when she realises its green.

Lena picks up the cup and moves it out of reach. “But Sweetheart, I am a stranger.” She does her best to caution the small girl without alarming her.

“No you’re not!” Audrey crosses her arms and pouts furiously.

Lena has absolutely no idea what she means and that pout is shearing through every defence she has ever assembled for herself. She would give in to any demand under the force of that pout. “I don’t know you, sweetheart.” She argues weakly.

“But I do know who you are. You’re the nice lady from the TV that’s trying to get money for the hospital.” Audrey thoughtlessly starts twirling the end of her thick, dark braid as she grins up at the older woman.

“Well yes, I suppose you’re right. My name is Lena.” She offers her hand to shake, completely out of her depth with the direction that this conversation has taken.

“That’s a pretty name.” Audrey settles in closer to Lena and rests her head against her arm, sending the businesswoman completely rigid.

“Audrey is a pretty name too.” Lena whispers as she does her best to think of a way to get out of this situation without hurting this girl’s feelings and also saving herself from some kind of lawsuit.

“You know my mom thinks you’re real pretty!” Audrey suddenly jumps to her feet, to Lena’s immense relief, and stares her down from her full height.

 “Is that so?” Lena decides to humour the girl as she takes another sip from her smoothie.

 “Yep. Auntie thinks you should get married.” Audrey declares happily.

“Your Mother and I?” Lena is once again utterly lost at the direction this conversation has taken.

“Yeah, she says it’s ‘cos you’re both real good at science and Mama needs someone smart to keep up with her. Auntie says you’re real nice too ‘cos you help all of the sick kids.” Audrey rambles happily; completely unaware of the impact her words are having on the adult sitting in front of her.

Lena can feel tears burning at the back of her eyelids and she does her best to blink them away. She is stunned to realise that there are actually people in the world that can see the good that she is trying to do, even after her family gave their name such a bad reputation. Her heart clenches with the force of her emotions and if it wasn’t completely inappropriate she would hug Audrey within an inch of her life.

“Audrey?!” A woman shouts from the direction of the path and the little girl rolls her eyes dramatically.

“I’m here Mama!” Audrey shouts back loudly, causing Lena to flinch at the volume.

“Audrey, how many times do I have to tell you that you can’t talk to strangers?” A stunning redhead marches over to the tree and her eyes move rapidly, assessing Lena for any potential threat to her daughter.

“Mama, Lee’s not a stranger.” Audrey huffs grumpily as Lena stands up to introduce herself.

 “I’m so sorry about her interrupting your lunch. My name is Alex.” The redhead holds out a hand to shake and Lena is pleasantly surprised at the strength in her grip.

“It’s not a problem, she wasn’t a bother at all. My name is Lena.” Lena releases Alex’s hand after she realises that she has been holding it for longer than a handshake should reasonably last.

Alex’s eyes go wide as she recognises Lena and she awkwardly runs a hand through her short hair. “You’re Lena Luthor.”

Lena suddenly feels quite vulnerable standing barefoot in front of this imposing woman. Even with a smudge of dirt on her cheek Lena can easily recognise another powerful woman and at least wearing her heels would give her a bit more height. Alex is wearing a grey sweater, black skinny jeans and combat boots and Lena would be lying if she said she isn’t into it. She does her best to avoid fidgeting with her hair, even though she knows the wind has caused it to tangle at the ends. “Is that a problem?”

Lena internally curses that the question came out sounding hurt and she watches as Alex blanches at her forwardness.

“No, of course not!” Alex’s cheeks start turning a charming shade of pink. “I’ve just admired your work for a while and I just finished reading the paper you published on Biomechanics and its uses in Medicine.”

Lena blinks in surprise. That was definitely not what she was expecting. Audrey had mentioned that her Mother is good at science but kids usually have no idea what that means. “You’ve read my work?”

“Yeah, I actually made some notes on the part about children’s prosthetics and corresponding neural pathways, but you don’t need to hear me talk about that.” Alex’s cheeks are now burning red and Lena finds herself utterly charmed.

“Are you an engineer too?” Lena finally starts to relax her spine as she realises that Alex can actually maintain a friendly conversation with her.

“I double-majored actually, so I work in bio-engineering and I have an M.D, but I never practiced.” Alex admits bashfully.

Lena squints at the woman standing before her. She can’t be any older than thirty and yet she is well accomplished and she is raising a daughter on top of that. Lena knows that it isn’t impossible to graduate early, she did it herself after all, but she definitely wants to find out more about Alex.

“Brilliant and beautiful, how are you not on my payroll?” Lena laughs lightly as Audrey grins at her mother.

“I actually applied when I graduated college, but Audrey was still a baby and your brother said that he didn’t want me wasting his time.” Alex can’t make eye contact with Lena so she focusses on straightening out her daughter’s already tidy braid.

“Well let me rectify that mistake. Maybe I can take you out for dinner one night soon?” Lena grabs one of her personal business cards out of her purse and hands it to Alex.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Alex asks quietly, like she can’t even imagine that Lena would be interested in her.

“Well Audrey has already informed me that you think I’m pretty and that we should get married, so I’m thinking we’ll start with dinner and see where that leads.” Lena winks casually and picks up her shoes and her rubbish. She walks back to the path with Alex and Audrey and tosses her rubbish in the bin. She steps back into her heels which raise her up to Alex’s height and she delights in the way that the redhead’s eyes darken slightly.

Lena straightens her shirt and directs her attention to the little girl that is patiently holding her mother’s hand. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Audrey.”

“Bye, Lee!” Audrey waves cheerily and Lena can’t help the smile that works its way onto her face at the nickname that she seems to have picked up.

She turns to say goodbye to Alex but she is interrupted by a shout of “Sunny, no!” and she jumps in surprise as the redhead is tackled to the ground by a large ball of mud and golden fur.

“Auntie Kara!” Audrey crows in delight as a tall blonde woman drags the golden retriever off of Alex as she rambles apologies.

Lena smirks in amusement as she catches Alex’s eye. “I’ll be disappointed if you don’t call me, Alex.”

She turns on her heel and walks away before Alex can respond and she has to bite back a laugh at Kara demanding to know what she missed and Sunny’s happy barking.

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks pass and as much as Lena does her best not to think about Alex, she can’t help the surge of disappointment every time she wonders why the redhead never called. She can’t help but think about her smile and her casual confidence. She even wonders how Audrey is doing and that surprises her more than anything because she’s never imagined dating someone with kids before.

She is brought back to the present by the sound of her intercom activating and Jess informing her that her 11AM appointment has arrived. She quickly straightens up her desk and checks her make-up before telling Jess to send her in. Lena has been dreading this interview all morning. She doesn’t have a good track record with reporters; either they are outright hostile towards her or they don’t care about her work at all. She just hopes that this new one from CatCo doesn’t ask about her family and sticks to questions about the tech.

The door opens and a tall blonde woman strides in with a smile so bright that Lena has to fight the urge to leave the room. She is used to hostility and disgust. She has absolutely no idea what to do with a pleasant reporter. She also can’t fight the feeling that this woman seems familiar to her; she just has no idea why.

“Good morning, Miss Danvers. I hope that you didn’t have any trouble getting through security.” Lena steps forward and shakes the younger woman’s hand before indicating that they should sit on the couch.

“Not at all, Miss Luthor.” The blonde pulls a notepad and pen out of her bag and places it on her lap.

Lena leans forward and pours a glass of water for each of them before passing over a small folder explaining her new tech in the most basic details. She wants to make sure that nothing gets misconstrued between her office and the final copy of this article. “This should help with the technical aspect of the product. I can give you a moment to read it before you start asking questions, just in case you aren’t sure about what I’m trying to sell.”

The blonde laughs politely at Lena’s snark and places the unopened folder back on the coffee table before taking a sip of her water. “That won’t be necessary Miss Luthor. I can assure you I know all about your products.”

Lena smiles in genuine surprise. This woman has clearly done her research and she is incredibly pleased to finally be dealing with someone competent. “So what else would you like to know then?”

The blonde gazes at her curiously until Lena almost feels uncomfortable. “You don’t remember me, do you?”

Lena immediately goes rigid and racks her brain trying to place this woman’s face, but coming up empty. The blonde doesn’t seem upset or threatening so Lena doesn’t get up. “I’m sorry no.”

“Well I don’t blame you. The last time you saw me I was looking a bit worse for wear.” The blonde chuckles. “And you couldn’t seem to take your eyes off my sister either.”

It hits Lena all at once and she laughs as well. “Yes, well you weren’t wearing glasses then and you were caked in mud, so forgive me for not putting it together right away Miss Danvers.”

“Please call me Kara.” The blonde adjusts her glasses and leans back into the couch.

“Well Kara, I insist that you call me Lena.” She relaxes her posture again and does her best to think about work and not the reporter’s charming sister.

Kara fidgets for a moment before putting her pen down and turning serious. “Lena, before we do this interview can I ask you something off the record?”

Lena swallows hard and nods her head. She is pretty positive she knows what Kara is going to ask and she is too curious to turn her down.

“Why did you ask out my sister?” Kara tilts her head curiously at Lena.

“I would have been stupid not to. Alex is intelligent, beautiful and incredibly sincere, which is incredibly refreshing when you are in my position.” Lena fiddles with her glass of water as she pictures her conversation with the redhead at the park.

“So you meant it?” Kara’s eyes are sparkling.

“Of course I did.” Lena is almost offended at the implication of not being genuine in her interest.

“Even knowing about Audrey?” Kara’s hand is tapping against her knee, like she is too full of energy to be completely still.

“Even then. Audrey is a bright and charming child.” Lena smiles and folds one leg over the other.

“Okay. I just had to make sure.” Kara grabs her pen and quickly writes on the top page of her notepad before tearing the page off and handing it to Lena. “Alex has had a pretty rough time with dating in the past and she’s scared of getting hurt again. Just because she didn’t call you first doesn’t mean she not interested. Try not to hold it against her.”

Lena unfolds the piece of paper to find Alex and Kara’s contact information and her heart stutters in her chest. “You trust me not to hurt your sister?” she whispers in amazement.

“Of course! Look at all of the amazing things you are trying to do for the people of National City. Just because most people can’t see you past your last name doesn’t mean I can’t. I know you have a good heart Lena and I know you and Alex will be good for each other.” Kara takes Lena’s hand and squeezes it reassuringly and they both pretend not to notice the tears pooling in the brunette’s eyes.

“Let’s get on to this interview then, shall we?” Lena subtly wipes at her eyes as Kara readies a new page in her notebook, Alex’s number burning a hole in her pocket.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena and Alex message each other back and forth every day for weeks before they finally decide to go on a date. Lena has no idea why she is so nervous. She already knows so much about Alex and she likes her a lot, so she can’t explain the sick feeling coiling in her stomach at the thought of seeing the redhead again. She applies the finishing touches to her makeup and eyes her reflection critically. She is wearing a black off the shoulder dress that hugs her curves perfectly and her hair is perfectly straightened and hanging loose around her shoulders. Her makeup is subtle, except for the bold red lipstick and she smiles in satisfaction at the overall result.

Lena’s heart rate picks up as her phone chimes, alerting her that it is time to leave to go and meet Alex. She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself before sliding her feet into a pair of red heels. She slips on a jacket and double checks that she has everything that she needs before heading downstairs to meet her driver.

She bounces her leg nervously as the car slowly makes its way downtown. She mentally runs through all of the things that she has learned about Alex in the time that they have been texting each other. Most of it is how close she is with Kara and random stories about Audrey and how destructive Kara’s dog Sunny can be. They have also talked at length about Lena’s engineering work and the projects that Alex has been managing.

Lena manages to calm herself down before she reaches the restaurant and when she gets out of the car she is all swagger. She makes her way inside and the hostess guides her to the table that she reserved earlier in the week. She sits down and declines the offer of a drink as she wants to wait for Alex. The hostess leaves her at the table once Lena has assured her that she doesn’t need anything and she settles in to wait.

Lena arrived early to make sure that everything was to her liking before Alex arrives and she glances around the empty space with a smile. She has reserved the entire roof dining area for the night so that she and Alex can have dinner without anyone recognising Lena and causing a scene. It’s a beautiful night and Lena decides that she is incredibly happy with her choice in venue.

She doesn’t have to wait too long before Alex arrives. The hostess guides her out to the roof and Alex glances around wide-eyed before settling her gaze on Lena. Alex makes her way over to the table and Lena rises to greet her. She is vaguely aware of how dry her mouth feels but Alex looks so breathtaking that she struggles to form words. The version of Alex that she met at the park in the sweater and grass-stained jeans was beautiful, but this version of Alex wearing a blazer and heels, with her hair slicked back and a light dusting of makeup makes Lena feel weak at the knees.

“It’s lovely to see you again Alex, you look gorgeous.” Lena shakes herself out of her stupor and gently wraps her arms around Alex for a hug. She is pleased to note that the redhead seems just as affected as she is.

“You too, Lena. You look amazing with the dress and everything…” Alex awkwardly trails off as she waves her hand around indicating the length of Lena’s body and the brunette smirks at the pink dusting the other woman’s cheeks. Alex smiles bashfully and moves to pull Lena’s chair out for her and Lena’s heart flutters at the chivalrous act.

The initial awkwardness dissipates quickly as Alex asks Lena a question about her latest project and before they know it the restaurant is almost closing and their bellies are full of delicious food and a couple of glasses of wine. They hold hands as they leave the building and Lena feels a spike of sadness that their night is already coming to an end.

“Did you drive here?” Lena asks as they stop on the footpath.

“No, Kara and Audrey dropped me off actually.” Alex laughs at the antics of her sister and her daughter.

Lena is incredibly touched at how close this little family are to each other and she wants that for herself too.

“Would you allow me to drive you home?” Lena’s eyes widen hopefully at the thought of getting to spend just a bit more time with Alex.

“I’d like that.” Alex smiles at her and bites her lip, pulling Lena closer by their joined hands.

Lena’s heart thuds loudly in her chest and she wonders if Alex might kiss her. She really, really hopes that Alex will kiss her. Lena inhales a shaky breath and presses herself even closer to the taller woman. Lena’s car pulls up to the curb and her driver gets out to open the door, effectively ruining the moment and they both step back hesitantly. Lena clears her throat and guides Alex into the back of her car, ignoring the knowing smile of her driver. The drive to Alex’s apartment goes by quickly, their fingers clasped together the entire time and Lena does her best to bite back her disappointment that she has to say goodbye.

The car rolls to a stop and Lena opens the door and hops out before reaching back for Alex’s hand and guiding her out as well. “Can I walk you to your door?”

“Please.” Alex says quietly and she gently pulls Lena toward the building by their joined hands.

Getting to Alex’s sixth floor apartment goes quickly and they both pause at her door, unsure of what to say after such an amazing night.

“I’m really glad that you agreed to come out with me, I had a great time.” Lena grins and steps into Alex’s space, delighting at the darkness that swirls in her eyes at the action.

“I did too, I’m really glad that you asked.” Alex reaches up and brushes some of Lena’s hair back behind her ear before gently tracing the length of her neck with a finger, causing the brunette to shiver.

“Alex, I really want to kiss you right now.” Lena says breathlessly as Alex’s hand trails across her shoulder and down her arm.

Alex leans in closer to Lena to whisper in her ear. “So do it.”

Lena doesn’t hesitate. She threads her fingers into Alex’s hair, messing it up beyond repair and presses their lips together. She feels Alex’s strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her in even tighter and she gasps as electricity shoots straight to her core. Alex traces her lip with her tongue and Lena immediately opens her mouth to allow her entrance. The first touch of their tongues makes Lena lightheaded and she knows that she would happily spend the rest of her life kissing Alex if it always feels like this. She removes one of her hands from Alex’s hair and runs it along the muscles in her back and she groans at the strength that she can feel there. She reaches the hem of the redhead’s pants and tucks her thumb beneath the waistband causing Alex to press her firmly against the door.

One of Alex’s hands trail down from the safety of Lena’s waist to gently squeeze her backside, while the other moves up to tug her hair. The action sends fire sparking through Lena’s body and she pushes herself forward and quickly spins them to reverse their positions. Alex’s back meets the door with a small thud and Lena begins trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck. She presses her thigh between Alex’s legs and the redhead actually moans in response before reclaiming Lena’s lips with her own.

Lena opens her eyes in surprise as Alex suddenly yelps and falls backwards into the apartment leaving Lena standing in the doorway with ruffled hair and smeared lipstick. Kara stares wide-eyed at her, still holding the door as Alex groans on the floor in displeasure.

“Hi Kara.” Lena waves at the blonde when it becomes clear that neither of the Danvers sisters know what to say right now.

“Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, I heard you knocking on the door and I thought you forgot your keys or something!” Kara quickly moves to help her sister off the floor as she blushes furiously.

Alex does her best to tidy herself up as Kara rambles apologies at her and Lena watches them both unsurely. “Kara its fine, I’m fine. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Okay, I’ll just leave you guys to it then. It was nice to see you Lena.” Kara smiles warmly at them both before retreating down the hallway and out of earshot. They both stare at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“I should really get going though.” Lena straightens her dress and does her best to untangle her hair with her fingers.

“Can I take you out next weekend?” Alex takes Lena’s hands in her own and smiles bashfully.

“It’s a date.” Lena grins and presses a final chaste kiss to Alex’s lips before turning and forcing herself to walk back to her car.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena and Alex have been dating for three years and living together for two when Lena decides that she is going to propose. She drags Kara and Audrey to every jeweller in the city before she finds the perfect ring. She hires the same rooftop that she did for their first date, the only difference this time is that Audrey is waiting for Alex with her.

They sit down and have a nice family dinner before Lena presents Alex with the ring and the redhead nearly knocks her girlfriend over with the force of her hug. Once the ring is safely secured on Alex’s finger she pulls out another jewellery box and presents a necklace to Audrey, asking if she can be her step-mom. Audrey cries happily as Lena secures the chain around her neck and she is utterly delighted that they are finally going to be a real family.

 

* * *

 

 

They have a small wedding and Kara has tears streaming down her face through the entire ceremony. They say their vows and kiss and everyone cheers for them but before they leave the alter Alex asks Lena to wait as she has a surprise for her new wife. Audrey bounces happily over to her Mother and Lena so that the now nine year-old can present the brunette with a piece of paper.

“What’s this?” Lena looks to her brand new wife in confusion.

“Just open it.” Alex smiles adoringly at her.

Lena unfolds the piece of paper with shaking fingers and gasps in surprise at what she finds there. “Is this?”

“Adoption papers for Auds? Yeah.” Alex leans into her wife’s side as tears well up in her eyes.

“Yeah, I didn’t want you to just be my step-mom; I want you to be my Mom for real.” Audrey grins at Lena and hugs her tightly.

Lena prides herself for being able to control her emotions and she swore that she wouldn’t cry at her wedding but she is clearly losing that battle. She wraps her arms around her daughter and presses a kiss to her forehead. “I would love to be your Mom.”

Alex squeezes her shoulder in support and Lena realises that she is crying as well and she kisses the redhead again as everyone present cheers for their little family. Kara is wailing at this point and Eliza is doing her best to calm the younger Danvers sister down. Lena wouldn’t change a thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena reaches for her smoothie and takes a sip as she watches Kara chase down Sunny while she sits beneath her favourite tree at the park. She doesn’t notice the approach of little feet from her other side.

Lena feels a gentle poke against her shoulder followed by a soft “What are you doing?”

She turns around and pulls the young boy into her lap causing him to squeal in delight. “Hello Mikey!”

“Hi, Aunty Lee.” He giggles as Lena ruffles his hair and he settles comfortably into her lap.

“Hey Mom, have you seen Aunty Kara?” Audrey drops onto the ground next to Lena and rests her head against her mother’s shoulder. She makes a sound of disgust at the sight of Lena’s salad and she gently closes the lid on the container.

Lena laughs at the sight because her darling daughter hasn’t changed at all in the ten years that she has known her. “Where do you think? She’s failing at keeping Sunny out of the lake, just like every time we come here.”

Audrey giggles at her snark and she tickles Mike’s ribs causing him to elbow Lena in the stomach. “Ma’s getting Ollie out of the car.”

Lena passes a paper bag holding a burger to Audrey and her eyes light up in delight. Alex joins them on the hill cradling her six month old nephew as he naps. Lena presses a soft kiss into her wife’s hair as Kara and her husband James join their small group. James is keeping a tight grip on Sunny’s leash and the dog is miraculously clean and dry. Mike scrambles up and bounces over to his Dad with all of the delight a four year old can muster while Kara gently kisses the top of Oliver’s head as Alex holds him. Audrey finishes inhaling her burger and lies down so that her head is in Lena’s lap.

Lena aimlessly runs her fingers through Audrey’s hair and she can’t help the soft smile that works its way onto her face at the sight of her daughter so relaxed. The day she first met Audrey on this hill was probably the most important day of her life.

Lena sits happily as she listens to her family telling stories and her heart feels full enough to burst at the sound of their laughter. She catches Alex’s eye and she knows without a doubt that she could never love anyone but her. Her wife gave her so much more than just her love; she gave her a family as well. Alex has given her everything.


End file.
